the_lost_chronicles_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Veiad Harim
((Introduction to the character)) Physical Appearance Veiad is a short man, standing at around 5'7. He appears to be middle aged, probably somewhere in his fifties, his skin slightly wrinkled from age, sleep loss and stress. His hair is black, turning grey with age, and grown out long, tied in a long braid at the back. Veiad's eyes are blue, and his eye brows thick and fuzzy. Being from a southern, arid nation, Veiad's skin is a darker than that of most Encrydians. He has a good posture, always standing with a straight back, and he is in good physical shape; he is skinnier than most and has little muscle definition, but he is not a bag of bones nor is he fat. While he appears middle aged, Veiad is actually eighty three. His physical age rewound by about thirty years after the accidental ingestion of an age regression potion created by Hok. Before he de-aged, Veiad was slightly shorter than he is currently. His skin was more wrinkled, and he was almost bald; what little hair he had was organised into a tonsure-like cut with an open front. Personality Relationships Jean Valjean Jean Valjean is Veiad's closest friend on the island. The two washed up at the same time and get along well. Both Jean and his werewolf form, Bozkurtlar Vulthark, have been there to aid Veiad in dangerous or combat-oriented situations. Valkros Sunderblade (Deceased) Valkros was Veiad's other close friend on the island. The two got on well for most of the time they knew each other. However, Valkros was responsible for Veiad's ingestion of the age regression potion, an act which Veiad considered a betrayal of trust. Because of this, Veiad ignored Valkros, regarding him with silent contempt, for a long while. When Valkros died, Veiad was wracked with guilt over his treatment of the deputy. Elanor Sunderblade Valkros' widowed wife. While relationships between the two have been strained at times, Veiad considers her a friend as he enjoys the company of another who shares his ethnic background. Noelle Vanrya (Deceased) While the two did not have a great deal to do with each other, Veiad worried for the trouble younged woman. He did his best to look out for Noelle and make sure she stayed out of trouble, even offering to supply her with drugs if it meant that she would not suffer from withdrawal. Veiad is currently unaware of her death. Serenity Veiad holds nothing against the town of Serenity and maintains friendly relationships with most of its citizens. He regards others who live in Serenity, such as Angelos, Kev and (the late) Jake Carpenter as friends or friendly acquainteces. Veiad has few enemies amongst the populace of the town, though he is less fond of some of the citizens than others; he views Ceil and Kaira as good intentioned but rude and disrespectful, he was slightly terrified of Greggor and Arlythque when they were alive, and he believes many of the town's citizens (including the sheriff, Veleno Dex) to be overly violent and trigger happy. Powers and Abilities Vulnerabilities History Quotes Trivia Category:Characters